


Why can't you love me?

by Crazyandconfused



Category: Teenwolf - Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mates, Misunderstandings, Mpreg, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Runs Away
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-02-06 07:13:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12812370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazyandconfused/pseuds/Crazyandconfused
Summary: Stiles is an omega who rebels.Derek is an alpha trying to live with his guilt. Both enters a relationship for escaping the pressure from the existing system. Lot of misunderstanding and drama





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> All are classified into alpha beta or omega. Humans and werewolves coexist. If you are an omega and not bound to an alpha by your18 birthday you will be taken to a shelter and assigned to an alpha.

Stiles knew it. He was alone without an alpha and his 18 birthday was only 2 months away. He knew that he will be one of those omegas who would be taken by the omega shelter to be assigned to a completely strange alpha. With his luck he will end up with an old full of himself alpha who would be happy to put stiles in his proper omega place. Oh he hated that kind and he is going to bond with one. Omegas were less in number and being a spark omega made him rare. Every alpha wanted one every pack wanted one. Even with all this he succeeded to be alone till 18. He was such an idiot. It's not like nobody approached him. There were human alphas , betas, werewolf alpha. But the problem was all of them wanted a meek submissive omega whom they Don't get him wrong he enjoyed the pheromones and the alpha aura but what he didn't enjoy was being someone with no opinion and all stiles had was opinion. He talked asked questions sometimes disagreed. He was told by an alpha that his scent barely make up for his defiance. But now he wish he was different. He is going to lose his father,friends and everything he cared about. He desperately wanted an alpha from neighborhood. But most of them were either repulsive or already rejected by him. There were some he liked. Danny was a human alpha but when stiles approached him he declined, can you believe it. Being omega spark didn't attract Danny it was blow to the already low self-esteem. And Danny went for Jackson who was a beta not even an omega. Then there was Scott who promised to be his alpha if won't find one .But Scott is already head over heels for Allison. Being with a beta was not safe. There is always a chance for another alpha to challenge and kill the beta so they rarely approached him. So he was mostly out of options. But if stiles was anything he was a fighter. He decided to try his best to avoid the shelter situation. So he ended up doing what he was best at. He went to the official site where everyone is registered according to their status. He decided to search for alphas he set the age from 18 to 25 yeah he knows the age gap won't look good in front of his dad but he was out of options here also he set the areas which up to 2 hours drive. And the list contained almost 30 names. He took a print and started to strike off the ones who he already hated or known to be dating. Then the list shrink to 9.The first one was a James his pack was almost 2 hours drive . He decided to try his luck and called the given number turns out James already accepted another omega few days ago. Ok the next one was a Derek Hale. Stiles knew the Hale pack but the alpha werewolf in Hale pack was Talia and her daughter Laura presented as one and in line for next pack leader. So who was this Derek. Also he was living beacon high which was half hour drive from here. Werewolves were pack animals so he being away from hale pack didn't make any sense. All together he was intrigued by Derek. So he called in the given number but it was a girl who picked it up. He deflated thinking it was another unofficial dating scenario.  
Stiles: "hello, I am sorry but I was trying to get Derek Hale ..it's the number given in this status site..sorry I will .."  
The girl cut in irritated  
The girl : " you mind starting with your name?". 

stiles: It's stiles

the girl:Stiles....and why are you calling

stiles : l am an omega an un bound one I was looking for unbound alphas ...you know to ..I don't know...get to know..maybe..I called to confirm he is not unofficially dating before I make the apply for invitation to avoid this similar awkward situation..ok so now I am going to hang up..

the girl : No no don't..he is not dating anyone.. oh I am Erica consider me as his assistant

Consider?? Stiles didn't like the sound of it

Erica :Any way you should go ahead and make the application to meet him like right now...

stiles : think it's better to talk first before doing that..since he can't really decline the meeting...

Erica: It's just a meeting if it didn't turn out good anyone of you can back off..He is really busy right now...and I will tell him about this...and your not the first one to do this...

stiles :Ok then I'll think about it....and he hung up

He thought so much. This was not a good move but he was out of options so he filled the application and submitted. Now all he can do is wait for Derek reply via the officials. And that's what he did.


	2. Chapter 2

Derek was starting at the letter of invitation from an omega. He knew that both alpha and omega can initiate a match. But usually it's alpha who does it. It's just everyone will be competing for an omega's attention that they never had to seek out an alpha or that was he thought. To omega to do this there might be something behind it. Maybe it was a prank by his sisters or Peter's new way of tell him to get a mate. But the letter looked genuine. He didn't want this. He didn't even know this omega. And usually the respective person calls and confirm if it's ok for the other party before doing something like this. He never got one.  
He didn't want someone else in his life only to hurt them. He always ends up hurting the people he cares about.  
Just look at his life everyone expected him to present as a beta since Laura has already presented as an alpha. A pack only has one alpha in making so his 15 birthday shocked all. His mom was hurt she tried to hide it but didn't succeed much. He being an alpha meant that he will have to separate from his pack and make one of his own. He hurt mom by separating her son from her. Also he had to take at least 3 betas from his pack or more like Laura's pack. Erica ,Boyd and Isaac chose to come with him. It's not like they had many choices. They did what was expected of them even if they claims that they wanted this he knows they are hurt too.  
Then there was Paige to whom he had inflicted another level of hurt. He was so ashamed of himself that even the haze memory makes him want to vomit. She was his best friend . They were always together and many expected them to be bound when the time comes. But the truth was she was more like a sister to him. They always connected in a way he could never explain. Being an alpha his presentation came earlier than expected and at the time of presentation he was alone with her. The whole memory is so hazy and full of holes. The confusion and panic overwhelmed him. Paige was an omega but it never made any difference until that moment. At his dazed mind she smelled so good and he doesn't remember what he did. All he remember is Paige's father ripping him off her then Derek attacked him. It took his mother and Peter to hold him down and lock him up. When the haze lifted he was so ashamed. They said he didn't do much than scare her that they reached within fraction of seconds that the worst he did was lick her neck. But no amount of explanation made him feel good. He felt wrong and dirty. He couldn't face her anymore. And she was so scared that her family moved to another pack. All say that it was to give him more space and make him comfortable but he knows the truth.These are the reasons why he never persuaded a mate let alone an omega. He didn't want someone else. That's end of the story. The incident with Paige had left him with so much guilt that he changed into a bitter boring person or that's what Erica calls him.Everyone thought that it was because that he was heart broken over her leaving him. He was devastated of her departure but not in the way most thought. He never loved her like that and it made the whole ordeal even worse. But he never told anyone and let everyone assume that he was indeed in love with her and not ready to move on so he could be alone for ever. Even if he didn't love her he knew that he was changed in a way that he could never love someone the way they wanted. He knew it so he didn't want someone to get disappointed in him. And even with all his precautions he ended up with an invitation. Anyway he can't turn this down it didn't matter if omegas are the one turning down the offer but if the alpha do it the pack didn't look good in front of others. It is like declaring the alpha was not mature enough or something like that he didn't exactly know other than that he can't turn this down.  
He was angry that this omega didn't even consult with him before doing this. The omega was not 18 plus so not registered in the site so mostly this will be some teenage omega trying to make his alpha crush jealous . All together Derek was furious. He emailed his reply with a possible date , time and place to the site. Within hours the news of his and this omega visiting will be published in the site section to avoid further clashes. His mom and sisters will know it because they are always stalking him. Did he mention he was furious...


	3. Chapter 3

Stiles was sweating bullets sitting in the cafe the alpha said. It's been four days he got the reply from Derek or more like from the site.

Today is the date day. Can he call it a date isn't it more like meeting day that makes it sound like a business which it kind of is. 

His brain was fuzzing with thoughts which it shouldn't because this will make him nervous. A nervous stiles is not good oh let rephrase it a normal stiles is not good a nervous stiles is a disaster it will ascend to a babbling stiles which is like end of story or meeting in this scenario. And he desperately wanted this to work. He really didn't wanted to go away. Maybe he never clicked with other alphas for him and Derek to meet. Who is he kidding. This is not a romantic comedy where the alpha and omega turn out to be mates. Mate pair rarely occurred and they rarely met. Being an omega and spark stiles was rare enough. And it's not like he would ever recognized his mate even if they meet . Because humans can't definitely detect the bond some says a werewolf can but the most approved theory is that you only know after being with each other for some time maybe months maybe years . And it was not like you can't live without mate. Mate meant someone more compatible than most of other people. 

He was early to this because he wanted to make a good impression. He also decided to try to be more polite . It's not that he was not comfortable and proud of who he is ..ok maybe a little not. However he needed this but that doesn't mean that he was willing to let Derek walk over stiles. If he wanted such a bond he could have had it long ago. But he was ready for agreeing to be little more compliant than he normally would. 

His dad was not happy with this. Derek is 24 . The age gap didn't sit well with him. So if he picked Derek even if he is a jerk to stay near his father his father might probably kill Derek. That meant he had to be honest with Derek about the type of omega he was and his conditions. He even prepared a list with his pros and cons so that it would be easy to warn the alpha. Anyway he was even prepared for the worst case scenario. He had an alpha repellent spray with him. He also brought Scott , who is an alpha with him but made Scott sat where he had no view of stiles area but can come and rescue in case of a commotion. So there was not so much to worry but he was terrified. 

He thought calling Derek after the he got his conformation but he was afraid that it won't go well with the shy omega picture an alpha want. He was in serious disadvantage here by initiating a meeting via web site because it was rarely done even by an alpha. Most alphas will think that he has some serious issues that he couldn't bag an alpha the usual way. Which was not so untrue but he didn't want to believe that he was that much hard to put up with. So he sat there and waited. _____________________________________________________ Derek stood in front of his favorite cafe. He used to come here oooften This place always calmed him. That's why he made this the venue so that he will at least have a comfortable background because he was sure uncomfortable with this whole meeting thing. He walked in and was welcomed with the familiar sent of coffee. That's one of the reasons why he liked this place with its pungent coffee smell it almost drained out the smell of people and made him feel somewhat calm. His sisters never got the idea because being unable to smell the emotions of those who around you didn't sit well with them. But he definitely enjoyed the break. He smelled out the omega with little effort . It was true what they say about the smell of an omega. Being away from omegas he had almost forgotten how alluring it was. But this omega smelled a little bit like fire also. Derek couldn't explain it but he kind of liked the way warm feeling spreading through him with each breath he took. He also smelled an alpha all over the omega the same smell was coming from another human alpha. He felt little agitated even if he expected this whole thing to be a plot to make another alpha jealous. Derek walked up to the omega and the said omega looked up with the most beautiful eyes he have ever seen. It caught him off guard for a moment Derek was breath less. But he composed himself quickly. Stiles was stunned. The alpha approach him was gorgeous . He knew that being an omega all alphas even the strange ones will look good in his eyes but this one was different . Derek Hale was definitely the most handsome man he have ever seen . Derek just knocked Danny off his list even without trying. They were looking at each other and he was waiting for Derek to say something because he couldn't find his voice.


	4. Chapter 4

Derek took a calming breath and said, "i am Derek Hale.. I hope you are the omega i am expected to meet"

" yeah I am omega ...l mean stiles. Not that I am not an omega..I am sure that I am one..and I am here to meet you." Stiles was rambling and he knew it but he honestly couldn't help himself.

Derek pulled the chair and sat. That's when he noticed the big sign near stiles saying 'Derek Hale'. 

Derek lifted an eyebrow and asked," why do you have a sign that says my name?"

Stiles flushed and started to rub the nape of his neck, " I thought it will help you to identify me. There could be multiple omegas here and I didn't want you to get confused."  
He grabbed the sign and pushed it into his back pack. "there....it's gone".

Saying Derek was amused was an understatement but he masked it well. Everyone told that he had the best poker face and he was using it because frankly he didn't trust stiles. 

Derek just wanted to get this over. So he cut to the chase, "don't you think we should shift. Your alpha doesn't have a proper view".He wanted stiles to know that he was not an easy person to fool. He was in fact angry because he didn't want to end up in a teenage romance story.

Stiles was gaping at him,"i don't have an alpha . That's the whole point of this meeting."

Now Derek was definitely angry, "what do you think of me? I am not an idiot. I can smell an alpha all over you and the said alpha is sitting in this cafe. I can feel tension rolling off him. I think he really cares about you. You don't have to play games with him. Just talk to each other".

Stiles smirked, "ok first of all I won't use a person like that. But you don't know me so you would probably won't believe it. And second point is that alpha is Scott who is my best friend or more like my brother. You would probably don't believe that either since he is an alpha and I am an omega. So there is that"

Now Derek hates being wrong. But his heart beat was steady and he was most probably telling the truth. It left him second guessing. Stiles made him confused within seconds of meeting him and he didn't like it.  
" then why is this Scott person here?"

Stiles looked everywhere but Derek."it's just that in case if you turned out to be a jerk and tried something, he can come and help me kick your ass. Not that your a jerk. It's just that I prepared for the worst scenario"

Derek scoffed,"you brought a human alpha to kick an alpha werewolf ass. I don't think you're prepared"

"Don't assume he is my only option. He is just help. But I can't reveal all my idea with you, can i? Stiles smoothly replied

"so what do you want?" Derek questioned

Stiles was nervous. He didn't want to mess this up. But the start itself was not good. He always believed honesty was the best policy. " ok the thing is I really want an alpha to bond. Just hear me ..ok I am stiles..you know that..ok . I am an omega and my 18 birthday is coming up. If I am not bonded by then I will have to shift to omega shelter and then will be assigned with a totally strange alpha. I don't want that, obviously. So I found out about the alphas near by and prepared a list of single ones and started calling to confirm that they were not unofficially dating hoping that I could find one to bond with".

Derek was stunned. He didn't expect this.  
"oh..I thought...I mean how come your not bonded yet...not that you have to explain yourself to me...it just....forget that I asked. But if you called and confirmed how come I didn't get one?".

Stiles was confused,"i called you. It was your assistant who picked up the phone...I mean that is what she said....I think someone named Erica. She told me it was ok to file for a meeting. She told me that she would inform you. She didn't tell you,did she? Oh my god this so embarrassing. You would probably don't want to be here. But you couldn't decline!! No surprise that you thought that I am some teenager playing some cheap tricks to get some attention...

Derek was at lose of words. But that is not something new. He had hard time communicating his ideas. It's just how he is.

Stiles cringed inside , "you know what? I will go. I am sorry. I really am..."

No! Derek some how found his voice,"sit ..it's ok. Erica is my beta. You don't have to go. Just tell me what you want to say. It's ok."

Stiles tried to relax. He took a deep breath and decided to do as he planned. So he took the list of pros and cons and placed it on the table and looked at Derek.

Derek read the title 'what is a stiles: with pros and cons' and just looked up at stiles in utter confusion.


	5. Chapter 5

_"ok , enough with the 'eyebrows of judgement'. It's just that I like to be prepared. Just hear me out..ok. Also most of my negative points are the ones I am quite proud of. But it's just that alphas don't usually like those qualities. I have been told that when you share a house with someone people it's better to make them aware of your most annoying qualities. That way there won't be much ugly surprise. I am very opinionated. Most alphas don't like it. No offense but most of you want a mate who will roll over and say yes to all of your whims. I am not like that and I will never be. I think mates are equal. I should be able to question you. And there is being curious. Sometimes I can be a bit over its just that the not knowing don't sit well with me. As I told I like to be prepared so I tend to gather as much information as possible. It's a good quality. I can research without a break. So I can help you and your pack in troubles , you know in supernatural fight kind of troubles. I am an omega and a spark pretty rare if you think. Having me as a pack member will look really good in front of your community. ok that's it..that's the great speech of why we should be mates."_ Stiles gulped down water from the glass on their table just to stop him. He knew he has over done it but there was nothing he could do now.

 

Derek listened it's not like he could do something else. The thing is he tuned out most of the rambling. But he kind of liked stiles sound and this knowledge left him uneasy. " _Stiles you don't have to explain your self to me as far as I am concerned my mate is equal to me that is if I ever have one--_

" _you're rejecting me, aren't you? don't waste your time I get it. You're not the first and I am sure you won't be the last"_ stiles was standing so that he could flee as fast as he can.

Dejection was rolling off of stiles and it tasted bitter in Derek's tongue. He didn't know why he got this sudden urge to reassure stiles or make him happy . Before he could stop himself he blurted out his reasons, " _stiles please sit down... You're not the problem I am. I know it sounds cliche but it's the truth. There is a reason for why I am still mate less. It's just... I mean..I was expected to be present as a beta. But somehow I presented alpha. I was unprepared and my shift came early. For a werewolf all senses are intense for an alpha it's too much. When I presented I was alone with an omega. An omega i deeply cared about. I ended up frightening her. Please don't think I raped her...But I definitely frightened her.But that's not an excuse. I should have never done something like that. She and her family shifted pack because of it. After that I ...I never...."_ Derek couldn't talk anymore. Reliving those memories always left him so empty.

Stiles felt guilty that he made Derek uncomfortable. " _it's ok. I am sorry. But you should forgive yourself. You were so young and unprepared. I don't know if this will make any difference but it was not your fault"_

Derek sighed, _"it's not only that. Being an alpha I had to go away from my pack. I know it is near but I am not a part of it also I had to take 3 betas with me and thus I ripped 3 families. There is so much hate and guilt. I don't think I will ever be able to love anyone. I don't want to string someone along knowing I would never be able to love them the way they deserve."_

Stiles felt something breaking inside his heart . He knew that Derek was someone he could fall in love with. He felt jealous to that omega who still has Derek heart. He was angry that she couldn't understand Derek was innocent in all of this. But he was thinking fast he could make this work in his favour he is a horrible person for thinking that but he was selfish when it comes to family.

" _Derek i probably shouldn't say this. But you should choose me. Just think everyone is expecting you to choose a mate. Yours is a new pack . Even if you come from a strong and ancient pack your pack needs all the points it can get. I am an omega spark only a few packs have them. And eventually you'll have to take a mate..believe me most people won't go for an alpha who says he can't love them. But I am not most the people. I won't say I am perfectly fine with that but I can live with that. We can be mates and I don't have to go away and you get a mate who is ok with your situation."_ Stiles was praying sincerely for his argument to work. He felt like this is his chance.

Derek was so confused, " _how can you be ok with something like that! Stiles I hope you are not thinking that with time I will love you. I don't think I can do that"_

 

ok maybe he hoped so but that's not the point here," _Derek i don't think so. You wouldn't believe me if I said you are one of rare alphas that has treated me with respect. Believe me when I say this that's a great thing for me. If you continue to treat me with respect and consideration I will be happy. I already lost my mother I at least want to keep my father. Don't worry I know what I want."_

 

Derek was sad . He knew how painful it was to be away from your family. That was the only reason he was even considering this idea." _you do know that if we become mate you will go into heat and what will we do then. We can only resist our biological needs to a limit_ " Derek was blushing furiously but he had to say this.

 

_"I know. We can do that right. I don't any problem if you're comfortable . You don't have to love someone to do those things you just have to like them." Stiles honestly didn't know from where these ideas were coming from. All he knew was if Derek chose him he will be treated with respect and he will get to keep his father and Scott in his life."also I know that eventually we are expected to have babies. I want to complete my studies and I want to work but after I graduate from college we could have them. You can't go on being an unmated alpha. You know that this is a best deal. We can be friends. I am not saying that I would never fall for you but I know what I am getting into and I would never expect you to reciprocate. You have warned me well you don't have to feel guilty about me. So what do you think. If you don't have to answer right now.. just think about it."_

 

Derek was at lose of words but that's not something new. The idea sounded too good in his ears. His whole family was trying to set him up. So definitely the idea was too good but doesn't all too good ideas turns out to be a disaster


	6. Chapter 6

It's been two days after the meeting and Stiles almost accepted the fact that he didn't convince Derek about this whole mate idea. He should be looking for other alphas but he can't make himself move on from Derek. He is so confused that just one meeting with Derek could affect him this much. Whenever he remembers that Derek could never love him it made Stiles feel so hollow. Even with all the warning Stiles silently hoped that if they start to live together Derek might feel different that Derek could find it himself to love again.

  
Stiles was mopping and his dad couldn't take it anymore. Jhon was sad that he could lose his son forever angry that he couldn't do anything about it.

_"stiles that's enough... you can't mope over a guy you met only once. If he couldn't find how great you are then he is an idiot and I don't want more idiots in my life."_

  
Stiles knew that his dad was trying to cheer him up. But all his attempt only made him dread the day when he will be taken. Soon he won't have a dad to comfort.

That's when his phone started to ring. Stiles heart started to race when he saw that it was Derek's number.

Stiles: _Hello....Derek. It's Derek right? Not Erica again._

Derek: _it's me. I mean...I thought about your offer. I think it's best for both of us. I mean if you're still interested. Did you find another alpha? It's fine if you did. If not maybe we could meet and discuss_.

Stiles: _Yes! I mean I haven't found another._

Derek: _Ok then... We could meet and discuss our terms before making this official. I mean we have to sign a contract and all we should both have a say in this. You make a note about what you want to add in that. I think that you will be good in making list. Then we could discuss them and come into an agreement._

Stiles was happy. Usually omega's rarely get a say in those contracts. It's always about how much an alpha can own an omega. _"Yeah, that would be great."_

 

Hope bloomed inside Stiles. He still had a chance. But before he could say anything more his dad snatched his phone. Stiles froze. He did not want his dad to scare off Derek even before they settled on being mates.

" _DAD, give it back_ "He tried to get it back but the look his father sent him gave him chill. He was left with no other option than to let this disaster happen.

Jhon: _Hello...Derek....I am John , Stiles dad_

  
Derek's instincts were screaming to hung up the call and run away. Maybe he could shift his pack." _Hello sir.._ " He didn't have the slightest idea how to handle this.

  
John just wanted to make sure Stiles was going to be ok if they became mates," _First of all let me tell you, I know everything about this little deal. I am not happy however I don't want to lose my son that's the only reason I'm even ready to entertain this idea. I am not saying this because I am his father but Stiles is a great person he deserves everything best. This damn society has left him without any options. From what Stiles telling me I think you are a nice person. You have been upfront about what he can or cannot expect from you. So I think this said meeting should be here in his home so that I can be sure that he is not taking a bad deal only because he gets to stay near me."_

  
Derek could guess how hard this all must be for John. The man was helpless. He has no other option than to watch his son get into a love less relation. He just needs the reassurance that Derek will at least take care of his son." _Yeah I totally understand. I have no problem . Just call me back with a date suitable for both of you"_

Stiles could only pray when his dad told him that Derek is coming to his home.


	7. Chapter 7

Sitting across john and stiles while both of them were going through the ‘mate contract' was one of the most nerve wrecking things Derek had ever done. He had tried hard to make it fair and allow stiles as much as freedom as possible. 

It was john who broke the silence ‘well i didn't believe when stiles told me that you're as good as an alpha can be on this matter. This contract is one of the top fair ones i have ever seen . However stiles get to decide.’

 

Stiles looked straight into Derek eyes and said ‘thank you. It's just so rare that an alpha treat me as equal. But to have that represented in a contract.... I ..I don't know what to say... And that's something I never thought I would say'. He chuckled. ‘ I am just shocked that someone as nice as you would think that you're incapable of love... But I am not gonna judge. I will respect that. I promise you that if you ever fall in love with someone else I am willing to break this without any hesitation’.

Stiles knew deep down that he was falling for Derek. But he would never stand in the way of Derek love if that ever happens. He was sure that Derek will end up as his love . But he also strongly suspected that his feelings will never be reciprocated. Derek had been honest about it. He just have to learn to live with what he can get from this. 

Derek was blushing from all the compliments. He was just being fair. He always thought omegas as his equal only. ‘ I just did what is right. And you don't have to worry about me falling in love. As i told you that is not going to happen. So if you i agree we could move forward with this. And i would like to introduce you to my family.’

 

Stiles felt relieved on signing the paper. He was so happy that he don't have to leave his dad. So much relived that he didn't feel the panic of meeting Derek parents until he was standing in front of Derek's parents house.


	8. Chapter 8

Talia was happy that Derek had chosen an omega. She and the whole family worried that this day would never come. She knew that Derek always felt guilty for being an alpha. It was not something that anyone can choose. Everyone has tried to make him understand this truth. But somehow no one succeeded, not even Peter. Maybe stiles can make Derek see that being an alpha is ok. This match was too official for her taste but she didn't dare to complain about that.

 

Laura too was happy for her brother. His being alpha had taken a toll on her too. She lost her brother and her best friend. She always thought Derek will be the second in command. This whole mess have thrown her wolf off. It was wary around Derek. She just want her brother back. So maybe this omega is a hope for her too.

 

Laura wanted to be close with him so that she can mend her relation with Derek , ‘so stiles how did you convince Derek to say yes? My brother can be too stubborn sometimes’

 

‘Oh that was easy. He couldn't resist my charm. Tell her _._.’Stiles nudged Derek.

Derek did not look amused ‘As i told you before. He presented an offer. He is an omega and a spark. I have to chose a mate eventually. This was as good as it can be so i took it. End of the story ‘

 

Even though that was the truth Stiles couldn't help but feel a little hurt. But he was quick to cover it. This is the truth he should not forget it . But the problem was some part of him had already forgotten it. He wanted this to be real. A real relation with a cute meet . He wanted all of it. He should be grateful for the way things have turned out. But he wanted more. Have you met Derek. If you have you would never blame him for wanting more.

 

Before he noticed the dinner was over. Somehow he had ended up alone with Laura in the kitchen . Oh my God is this where she tell him to leave Derek alone.

 

Laura wasn't sure whether she was doing the right thing but she wanted this to succeed ‘look stiles i know this is not my place to say this but i just think you should know this. Derek..he was not expected to be an alpha. That was a shock to all of us. Somethings happened....it was no ones fault. Just a faulty situation. But he thinks it's all his doings somehow. We all tried.. It just...be patient with him _'_. Stiles was shocked by the pain in her voice. He just thought Derek had to move away due to his status but from this he knew there was more to the story.

**Author's Note:**

> This my first attempt to writing a fanfiction. So thanks to those who took the time to read it and sorry for all the mistakes


End file.
